A Surprising Halloween Night
by Jiskat
Summary: What started out as a regular Halloween Costume Party turns into a surprising night for Jane and Lisbon *JISBON*
1. Chapter 1

"CBI Halloween Costume Party" read Lisbon. She moaned at the thought! It was tonight and she still didn't have a costume. Why did CBI have to have these silly parties anyways!

Van Pelt knocked on her door, "Boss? You going to the party tonight?"

"Eh, I don't know…"

"What?" Jane popped his head in the door, "Com' on Lisbon! You must come! It wouldn't be a party without you!"

"Yeah, Boss!" said Grace.

"But I don't have a costume!"

"That's why I have this…" Jane said as he reached for a bag from behind his back.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it when you get home."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't worry! You'll like it and look great in it! What? Don't think I haven't noticed you've been a little extra grumpy lately, I knew it was because you didn't know what to wear, so I got you something!"

"Okay… but it better be something good!"

"It is! Trust me!" He said as he slipped out the door.

"But I don't trust you!" teased Lisbon. Grace snickered.

"See you at the party then!" said Grace as she too left.

Lisbon opened up the bag at home and found a little black dress with a tail on the back, a little headband with black ears and black gloves.

"A Cat!?" she asked! "He wants me to be a Cat!?"

She sighed, "Jane must die!" she said to herself as she tried on her costume.

The party was held at the Sacramento State Park. When the team arrived there were already lanterns strung out and bonfires started. It looked really festive. The parking was up on a hill and the party area was down some stairs.

Grace wandered down to the campfire were Jane stood. "Wow, don't you look nice Jane!?" she called to him, "Are you James Bond!? Or should I say, "JANE BOND""

Jane smiled and bowed. Suddenly a scary Frankenstein crept up behind Grace, she screamed. Rigsby laughed! "Rigsby is that you!?"

"Ah, Cho, nice to have you join us," said Jane to the Army painted fellow walking up behind Rigsby.

"Yeah. Don't mention it," replied Cho.

"Has anyone seen Lisbon?" asked Jane as he looked around.

"I saw her pull in right behind me," answered Cho.

Just then Jane looked up and saw a pair of tiny legs walking down the steps. His eyes followed them up to a short little black dress. It was strapless. A hand in long black glove graced the stair railing as she walked down. Her black hair brushed her shoulders… It was Lisbon. When their eyes met. Jane smiled even brighter. She had drawn a cute little cat nose and whiskers on her face.

Jane walked over to her. Took her by the hand, "You look…" he looked her up and down. "You look Purrr-fect!" She blushed as he lead her to the campfire with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

" See-See… " Frankenstein-Rigsby laughed. " Jane Bond's cat is here! "

Lisbon's cheeks turned even deeper red.

" You're blushing boss…" Grace grinned.

" No, I'm not. " Grumbled Lisbon. " That's just the shine of the fire. "

" Meh… Whatever. " said Jane.

" Let's play something! " Yelled Grace happily.

" We're not in kindergarten, Van Pelt…" Said Cho and everybody else just laughed about his emotionless voice. Sulkily Grace glared at Rigsby, who inwardly sighed. " Ok, then let's play games for adults."

Lisbon glared at him and Jane grinned.

" Not this kind of games! " Rigsby was embarrassed. " I just meant… "

" Yea, Rigsby… We know. " Laughed Jane. " So; What do you suggest? "

" I…Oh, I- uhm… " He looked at his feet.

" Ok. Here are so many people and too much light… It's pretty cold…" Breathed Jane thoughtful. " So I'd suggest that Cho hides something somewhere in the park and we have two teams to search it! The team who finds it has to bring it right to this place here! But the other team has the chance to steal it or so. "

" Great explanation… " Said Cho sarcastically.

" Oh, c'mon! It will be fun! Please! " Begged Jane.

" Sounds funny! I'm in. " Smiled Grace. Actually she was a bit worried about what would happen during the game…

" You don't expect me to run in this costume, do you? " Asked Lisbon and rolled her eyes as Jane nodded. " Sorry, Tess. But you'll have to. "

" If Grace's in, I'm too. " Said Rigsby. He looked at her with puppy eyes.

" Who asks me, if I want to hide anything? " complained Cho.

" Nobody, mate… Nobody asks for your opinion. That's just the way how it is. " Jane grinned. Lisbon still didn't now what to do. If she decided to play this game, she'd have to run in her silly costume. But if she decided not to, she would disappoint them.

" Lisbon? " Jane asked.

" Yea? "

" Can you please play along? I need you… " He said quietly and looked straight into her eyes.

Everybody stared at him. Instantly Lisbon's heart melted. She needed him as well, but she never could admit it. Suddenly Jane realized what he just had said and quickly added " …in my team! I need you in my team. " But his gaze said something else. Something even deeper that only Teresa could see. " Ok. " She said. " I'm in. "


	3. Chapter 3

Soon Cho was back. " 3,2,1, GO! "

Grace and Rigsby immediately started running.

As soon as they had disappeared, Jane whispered to Lisbon " I know where we have to look for it. It's in the woods. "

" Why do you know that? "

" It's Cho-ish. " Jane laughed.

So they hurried to the woods. Soon all the people were behind them and it was totally dark!

" Where is it? " Whispered Lisbon. " It's so dark and cold here… "

" Are you scared? " Teased Jane.

"Why do men always think that women are scared? I think that's weird. "

" Uhm… I think men just like to protect their women. Then they have a reason to hug them or hold their hands… "

" Oh, ok… That's somehow… sweet. " Lisbon whished she would be scared…

" So… I guess we have to look here. " Jane sighed.

" What are we looking for? " Wondering Lisbon realized that she had no idea.

" I don't know… " Smiled Jane. He had been too busy watching Lisbon when Cho had told them. So they had no idea what they were looking for!

" I suggest that we hide somewhere and wait for Grace and Rigsby to come here. " Said Jane.

" Why do you know that they will come? "

" Because Cho will tell them where it is. He thinks that they've no chance against us. And I think he's right! " Whispered Jane into her ear. " We could climb onto a tree. "

Lisbon laughed at that thought. " Let's preferably just sit on the ground. "

So she just sat down and he did the same. After some minutes, Lisbon was freezing really badly. " How long are we going to wait here? " She said and Jane could hear the shiver in her voice.

" I don't know yet. "He said. It was not that Lisbon was scared, but she was worried. And she was even colder now! 'Cats never have this problem!' She thought.

" It's so cold here… " Lisbon whispered, barely to notice. Immediately Jane gave her his jacket. " Better now? " He asked caring.

" A little bit! Thanks… " She blushed, but smiled.

He always loved to make her smile. But he also wanted her to be warm, so he put his arms around her small figure and pulled her closer. Her eyes widened, but she felt so warm and happy that she wanted to be closer to him. Suddenly they heard voices. Finally Van Pelt and Rigsby were coming! After they had looked around some time, Grace finally found a little note in a hole in a tree. " Hey Wayne! I have it! " She whispered.

Jane stood up and quickly grabbed the note. He pretended to give it to Lisbon, who instantly started running. Grace and Rigsby followed her, only Jane walked back slowly. He grinned, because their trick had worked. Actually it had been Lisbon's idea! He was so proud of his little Teresa…

Soon he arrived at the fire, where Lisbon was already waiting for him.

" Hey… " She grinned. " It really worked! "

" Yea, obviously it did. " Smiled Jane and sat down on a bench near the fire. " Where are the others? "

" They'll be back soon. They went to get some more seats. " She sat down next to him." But what is written on the note? "

Jane opened it and read, " To Jane and Lisbon: You're the first ones anyway. Go on flirting and ignoring your feelings and you won't win the next time. Cho. "

Lisbon watched Jane all the time while he read. When he finally turned his eyes to her, she quickly looked away. Soon the others were back and they all sat around the bonfire.

" We didn't play any party game yet! " Said Grace grumpily. Everybody smiled, because she looked like a little kid.

" Ok, Grace. What do you want to play? " Asked Lisbon smiling.

" What about truth or dare? " She suggested. Cho rolled his eyes, Jane grinned and Rigsby sighed. " Do we have to? "

" C'mon. If it makes Grace happy, we should at least play it a little bit… " Said Lisbon smiling. Grace blushed and felt like a stubborn child, but she didn't want to give up now. " It will be fun! "

" Ok, I'm in. " Said Jane. He wasn't in the mood for any kind of party game, but if Lisbon wanted to play it, he couldn't risk to disappoint her.

" Yea… Me too. " Grumbled Rigsby. He looked at Grace and saw the same happy expression, he loved so much about her.

" And what says our Choooo? " Asked Jane laughing.

" I thought nobody cares for my opinion?! " He said bored.

" Then leave it. " Snapped Grace and turned to Rigsby." Truth or dare? "

" Pooh… Truth, I don't want to stand up right now. " Sighed Rigsby.

" Ok… " Grace said thoughtful. " What have you been dreaming about last night? "

" Uhm… I… I think… " Rigsby was embarrassed, because he had been dreaming about her all night. " I think I dreamed about a really big burger, like six feet high! " He finally answered. Everybody laughed at his answer. Only Jane knew that it was a lie, because it was too obvious. He quickly looked at Lisbon and she immediately knew what he was thinking about. Smiling she looked at Rigsby. " Ok, then ask the next one. "

" Cho? " Rigsby asked.

" Sorry mate… I'm just audience. " He answered with a little smile in his voice.

" Jane? " He sighed.

" Truth. "

" No, you don't choose truth! You'd lie anyway! " Said Lisbon grinning.

" If miss Lisbon wants me to, I choose dare. " He looked at her teasing and Grace nodded lightly in Rigsby's direction.

" Jane, you have to… Let me think… " Rigsby smiled.

" I don't want to stand up as well! " Jane interrupted his thoughts.

" Yea, yea… "

" And something where I don't get cold! "

" Can you please stop to annoy me and just wait?! " complained Rigsby. " I'll choose something mean for you now. "

Jane rolled his eyes and Grace grinned. ' He will thank us one day for that…' She thought.

" You have to kiss Lisbon. " He finally said with a devilish grin. " On the lips and at least five seconds. "

Shock was written on their both faces and they looked everywhere except for the other ones eyes.

Actually Teresa had no problem with that, she even was exited! But she had to pretend to be horrified and it had to look real! " That's not a duty, that's a punishment! " She said, but it didn't seem to be very convincing. So she stood up and it felt like her heart would break into two pieces; one half belonged to her job and professionalism, the other one belonged to Patrick Jane. She always thought it was silly, but now it caused her pain. " I can't… " She breathed and turned to leave as Jane grabbed her wrist.

" Slowly it gets interesting… " Whispered Grace to Rigsby.

" Don't leave Teresa. Please. It's just a game. A meaningless and silly game. " He looked straight into her eyes, so that one half of her heart immediately grew.

" Oh, c'mon you two! As you said, it's just a game…" Yelled Grace.

Jane stood up and pulled her a bit closer. She just let him do it without complaining and slowly the gap in her heart started to close again. He stepped closer to her so that there was no distance between them any longer. " Patrick, I don't…" Teresa was interrupted my Patrick's lips gently covering her own. They both were more than shocked by how wonderful the kiss felt and soon completely forgot about their audience. When they finally broke apart because of the urgent need of oxygen, they realized that the kiss had lasted much more than five seconds. " You know that all I can give to you is my heart… " He whispered in her ear. " But if I'm honest, it's already yours… "


End file.
